


[Evanstan]我觉得我的邻居有点奇怪

by Anie



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: AUChris Evans/Sebastian Stan





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Chris Evans觉得他的邻居有点奇怪。

他因为工作方面的需求搬到了这个公寓区。这里属于城郊，环境和房价都不错，而且非常清净，Chris可以安心地在这里进行着他的创作。

他是个导演，偶尔也会做编剧，总之生活在得到过无数嘉奖的小众电影的幕后，每天都致力于寻找灵感和实现灵感。Chris喜欢小众的、细节性的剧情，所以他并不认为繁华喧闹的市中心适宜他长时间细致的思考。

可Chris从来没见过他的邻居。他的邻居好像与他的作息完全相反，在Chris清晨刚醒来时，邻居就已经锁门下楼了，并且对方的工作地点可能是市中心，因为他中午一般不会回来，直到晚上Chris在工作室加完夜班回来后，在楼底能看到邻居家的卧室透过窗帘传出来的朦胧光亮。

“没什么好奇怪的。”听完Chris的叙述后，Scarlett把手里的咖啡递给他，“你应该读过我的大学论文。”

“哪一篇？”Chris啜饮了一口温度适中的咖啡，苦涩的香气从舌尖一直游走到喉咙。他翻了翻桌子上的纸袋，然后把它扔进了垃圾桶，抬眼看向Scarlett。

Scarlett翻了个白眼，走到咖啡机那边，拉开抽屉取了方糖。高跟鞋踩过地面的声音就像指尖轻叩玻璃一样清脆，在安静的办公楼里非常尖锐。

“感谢上帝，让我做了你的助理，否则我真为你岌岌可危的自理能力而惊恐不已。”Scarlett将方糖取出两块放进Chris的咖啡杯里，“答应我，就两块好吗？再多就成糖浆了。”

“得了吧。”Chris用咖啡勺搅了搅杯子里还没融化的方糖块，“那堆稿子打印出来了吗？”

Scarlett拿出手机看了看上面的倒计时表，数字从两位数变为一位数，再到零，她拨了拨自己刚染的酒红色的卷发，晃了晃手机，“时间刚好。”

高跟鞋敲在地板上的声音绵延到门前，Scarlett扶在门上的手顿了顿，回头说：“我那篇论文题目叫《信息社会濒临死亡的人际关系》。还有，上次那家餐厅给的餐券要到期了，你准备什么时候请我吃饭？”

Chris真的很苦恼。他能很好地处理电影中复杂的人际关系、纷乱的情感纠葛，从生离死别到床上的纠缠，或者只是一个恰如其分的吻。但生活不是电影，也不是他笔下白纸黑字的流畅的英文剧本。

现实里的Chris，他都不知道怎么跟邻居打招呼。

难道直接敲开对方的门，说：“嗨你好，我是你的邻居，没别的只是想来打个招呼。最近过得怎么样？”

妈的。智障。

Chris把脑袋砸在厚厚的专业书籍上，上面密密麻麻的黑字在他眼前跳着舞，Chris忍无可忍地抬起头，把书狠狠地合上，扔进书柜里。

或者直接敲开门，以自己家的网络不能用为由问他的Wi-Fi密码？然后还可以顺便交流下无线网使用心得之类的？

这也行不通。

听起来就像个变态。

Chris烦恼地拨了拨头发，他走到客厅打开电视，正巧在播一场棒球赛，解说员激动地吼声让他心乱成一团。

他也不知道自己在纠结什么，只是个单纯的Say hi，又不用挑选BGM，也不用准备好机位和背剧本。而且并不是求婚！

但Chris Evans先生搬到这里一个月了，他连邻居是Alpha还是Omega都不知道，但他希望上天保佑是个Beta，这样他们的交流能不基于一种奇怪的基础之上，感觉自己就像刻意地去搭讪或者找茬。

他关掉了电视，刚刚溢满房间的喧闹的欢呼声和热情洋溢的解说声瞬间仿佛被吸入了黑洞，整个室内又重新陷入了宁静。

Chris虽然不知道他的邻居长什么样子、叫什么名字、从事什么工作，但他唯一确定的是，他的邻居一定厨艺非常的棒。

他几乎每个月都会闻到一股香浓的烤鸡翅味从邻居家里传来，透过窗户和门的缝隙，钻进Chris的房子里。

一开始气味是隐隐约约的，Chris坐在客厅里才会闻到。到后来烤鸡翅味就愈加的浓烈，以至于Chris躺在卧室的床上都能闻见。于是大半夜饥饿难耐的Chris不得不起床，去冰箱里找了一块冰凉的三明治。

邻居在吃烤鸡翅，而我在吃冰冷的三明治，里面只有一片薄薄的培根。

羡慕。嫉妒。心里苦。

Chris虽然搞不懂为什么邻居要在半夜烤鸡翅，但他也没心思管这些了。为了控制他的饮食以及保持他一身优美的肌肉，Scarlett拒绝给他提供任何快餐，她认为Chris作为一个需要经常拍摄电影并出席颁奖仪式的人，应该保持健康的身体和不赘余的身材。所以Chris都快两年没走进快餐店坐下来好好吃一个汉堡或者薯条了。而比起油脂大且不符合绿色健康生活标准的烤鸡翅，Scarlett更喜欢给他提供高蛋白的鱼块、鸡块之类。

虽然好身材和高颜值让Chris收获了不少粉丝，包括许多女演员和男演员的青睐，但少油少酱汁的肉块，真是太难吃了。Chris现在想一想就要吐出来了。

而邻居家每个月都会烤鸡翅。烤的还特别好，香气四溢。

次数多了，Chris都能猜邻居家烤鸡翅的过程，比如当他在客厅里闻到细微的香气时，他点点头：“第一排鸡翅应该放进去了。”

当气味慢慢浓郁起来，席卷了Chris空荡荡的胃部，他就痛苦地使劲嗅着难得的烤翅味，一脸愁容：“第一排已经好了，我觉得需要刷酱料了。”

只是坐在家里，Chris的脑子里就已经浮现出鸡翅在烤炉上滋滋冒油的美妙的声音，涂上油的表面噼啪作响转变成金黄色，还有被划开的小口里因为热量贯穿而变得嫩香细腻的内里，然后翻个面，刷上酱料，等烤完后拿出来，放在旁边铺着吸油纸的盘子上，顺滑鲜亮的鸡翅上的油被蹭下来，然后一排排的码着，此时需要番茄酱。Chris喜欢吃番茄酱。

刚做好的时候才好吃，凉了就没多少口感了。Chris想着，他应该敲开门试探一下能不能蹭个鸡翅吃，反正邻居一烤就要烤好几天的鸡翅。

一个就行。Chris心里祈祷，按响了邻居家的门铃。

他在门外徘徊很久，门依旧是紧紧闭着的。

或许邻居正在厨房，没有听到门铃的声音。Chris想，如果是自己在烤鸡翅，也会因烤翅的香味而忽略门外饥肠辘辘的可怜汉的。

当Chris按了四次都没人来开门，也没人应答的时候，他只好回到了自己家里。

这真是非常奇怪。或许邻居在忙？这些烤翅可能是一个外卖订单什么的？

Chris虽然很遗憾，但他不得不赞叹邻居家的烤翅至少是数一数二的水平，因为他感觉那种香气闻起来一点都不腻，还带着一种除了香气四溢的烤翅味外的与众不同的清香味，从他周身的空气爬遍他的全身，和肺里的氧气混合缠绕，仿佛穿透了血液，随着血液的流动运输到四肢百骸。

Chris觉得有点焦躁，他有点发热。

可能是天气太热了。Chris爬起来打开窗户，门外呼啸的冷风夹杂着落叶给了他一个大大的拥抱，屋檐上积攒的雪层随着窗户打开的动作也掉落下来，正好落在Chris保持着开窗动作的伸展的手臂上。

我操。

Chris将挂在自己身上的落叶拿下来，关上窗户，拉上了窗帘，将空调温度又调高了两度。

然而他还是很热。

不，这不一样。这太不对了。Chris摸了摸自己有点燥热的脸，房间里烤翅味依旧很浓，Chris有点饿，又有点热，他低头一看——最不想看到的事情发生了——他硬了。

上帝耶稣基督公司里的Scarlett家里的Scott酒吧里的Anthony啊！他硬了！他竟然因为邻居家的烤翅味道太香而硬了！

Chris内心异常复杂百感交集，他觉得自己一定是生了病，或者禁欲太久，才会对烤翅硬起来。这可是烤翅啊！还不是一整只烤鸡！

他都要崩溃了。

他拒绝承认这是发情，没有Omega，也没有漫天遍野呛人的香甜的信息素，怎么会引起Alpha的发情？

这一定是个偶然事件。

冲凉水澡的Chris心想。等自己过段时间工作不忙了，可以找个Omega伴侣，或许能让自己好过点儿。 

然而事实是，Chris最终还是接受了自己因为烤翅味道而发情的现实，因为邻居家烤了几天的烤翅，他就燥热了几天。以至于他不得不睡在了公司里。

“你还好吗？”Scarlett将文件夹放在Chris桌上，看着他眼睛下面的黑眼圈和憔悴的仿佛熬了好几天夜的面容，担忧地问。

“你相信吗，”Chris停下手中写写画画的笔，抬头看向Scarlett，“我竟然……算了。”Chris刚想把这个对他来言简直是个噩耗的消息告诉Scarlett，但又觉得这简直是个烂透了的主意，摇摇头咽下了自己想说的话。

“这里，语法错了，”Scarlett用与她发色配套的酒红色指甲点了点Chris刚写下的一句话，里面包含的复杂的名词让她烦不胜烦，“你怎么了？”她追问。Scarlett真是厌恶极了说话卡一半的人，就像电影末尾勾人的彩蛋一样。

“没什么。我想吃烤翅。”Chris把Scarlett指过的句子划掉重新写了一遍，“转角就有一家快餐店。”

“Chris，这可不太健康。”Scarlett皱起好看的眉毛，化得精致的妆容上尽是不满，“你的饮食餐谱上可没有这些。”

当然不会有这个。你还不知道我半夜爬起来去吃三明治呢。

Chris伸出一根手指：“就这一次，好吗？接下来我会遵循你的餐谱的。”

“你要知道……”Scarlett翻开Chris桌子上的记事本。

“我知道，我知道。”Chris拿过Scarlett正在翻页的本子，将它合起来放在桌子上，并且压在了一堆稿件下面，“我三个星期后需要出席一个红毯和典礼。”

Scarlett看着Chris装满了真诚的眼睛，神情松动了一下，说：“你想吃就去吃吧，我并不能约束你太多。”

等听到Scarlett用高跟鞋组成的乐曲声远离这间小小的办公室后，Chris松了口气，给自己比了个胜利的手势。

“嗨Mr.Evans，第一组剪辑完了。”一个剧组工作人员推开门后一脸兴奋地说，然后被导演那个毫无意识地灿烂的笑容和胜利手势吓了一跳。

妈妈，他是在对我笑吗？

“谢谢，我等下去看成果。”Chris严肃的声音唤回了那个一脸懵逼的工作人员的意识。

工作人员下意识地点点头，眼前的Chris Evans的表情正经而又正直，繁忙而又劳累。

回到剪辑间，小组成员问那个工作人员经历了什么如此魂不守舍，难道是见到了Chris没抑制住自己喷薄而出生生不息的信息素吗。工作人员一脸呆滞地摇摇头，对他们比划了一下刚刚Chris的动作和表情：“你们相信这是他做出来的吗？”

“相信。但绝对不会那么傻。”深知Chris本性的小组成员们点头。

“哦那我真的在做梦。”工作人员坐到了自己的座位上，“因为他刚刚就那么傻。”

检查完第一组的剪辑后，Chris难得早下班，他开车来到了拐角处的快餐店，这个快餐店开店不久，但据说一直都非常火爆。

Chris排了很长时间的队，才到了点餐窗口前，点了两份烤翅。

给他的烤翅装盒是个年轻人，皮肤很白，眼睛蓝的像贝加尔湖的水，和同事聊天的时候声音很温和很好听，如果Chris没在喧闹的人群中听错的话，对方带着点东欧口音。笑起来的时候眼睛弯的弧度很好看，眼角绵长的笑纹盛满了柔和。

“要番茄酱吗？”对方装袋时问Chris，笑意还没有消泯，Chris觉得他都要融化在对方的眼睛里了。

Chris看了看对方挂在衣服上的牌子，Sebastian Stan。

真好听。

每个字母都符合着Chris Evans的审美观。

“请问要番茄酱吗？”Sebastian又问了一遍，声音有点疑惑。

“哦抱歉！”Chris回过神来，说，“三包番茄酱，谢谢。”

Sebastian拿出三包番茄酱放进去，给他打包袋子，身边的一个店员问：“Seb，等会儿去打台球吗？”

Sebastian笑着回应：“不了，我等会儿需要回趟家。”

Chris接过Sebastian递过的袋子和找回的零钱，他闻到包装袋里被盒子装起来的烤翅散发着香气，和他邻居家做的那种烤翅的味道别无二样。Chris满意地勾起嘴角，跟Sebastian道谢，拎着袋子推开门走了出去。

外面的冷空气和袋子里的烤翅发出的热气混合成水珠附在袋子上，Chris坐进车里，将烤翅放在副驾驶座上。

他打开手机的通讯录，添加了联系人，用手机键盘认真地写上Sebastian Stan的名字，然后保存。

等下次他来这个快餐店，就会要手机号码了。

真是个不错的计划。

Sebastian最近要疯了。

起因是他的一次发情期。

说实在的他真是痛恨极了自己每个月都要发情的规律，他没有被标记，没有Alpha男友，每个月的发情期就仿佛一次煎熬。

Sebastian是罗马尼亚人，少年时期随着父母来到美国求学，课余时会在图书馆做兼职。但发情期太耽误他的课业和工作了，虽然书店的老板和学校老师都很体谅，但他还是很烦恼。

他觉得在发情期燥热难受的在床上翻滚的样子简直不堪入目。

于是他每个月都要坚持吃固定的抑制剂。

直到半年前，书店因为开学季而顾客量增多，忙不过来的他也就忘了发情期和抑制剂这个事情。直到半夜感觉不对劲，然后被自己充满房间的信息素的味道呛醒，才意识到这个问题。

不过还好他的抽屉里还有抑制剂。

Sebastian习惯路过药店时就买一瓶，为了防止发生意外情况。以致于柜子里全是抑制剂瓶子，一拉开抽屉，瓶身和里面白色药片的撞击声就像一个扯断线洒落在地上的珠子。

夜里太黑了，Sebastian没有力气再去扭开床头灯，他眯着眼辨别着白色的瓶身，上面密密麻麻挤在一起的英文单词让他更加昏昏沉沉，他发誓他真的没心思看说明书了，于是他像往常一样吃了同样剂量的药片，然后躺在床上静静等着药效发作带走他全身的燥热和欲望。

这次药效发作的有点慢，Sebastian想，不过燥热还是一点点的被祛除，随之而来的是汹涌而上的睡意。他终于睡了个好觉。

清晨Sebastian是伴随着阳光醒来的，他靠在床头揉了揉自己还有点隐隐作痛的脑袋，视线扫到床头柜上洒落的白色药片和倒下的药瓶。他皱皱眉，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发去洗漱，准备吃完早饭后再来收拾这一片狼藉。

我昨晚吃的是哪一瓶？Sebastian捡起药瓶，将白色药片装进去，研究了一下表面的说明。

哦太好了这确实是抑制剂，我没吃错。Sebastian惊叹于自己发情期还理智的头脑，满意地看向最后一行。

生产日期？

Sebastian被那个久远的数字吓了一跳，他连忙看向保质期栏，保质期还是那个保质期，然而生产日期完全超出了他的想象。

最后Sebastian惊恐地发现，他没吃错药，但他吃的药过期了。

他决定给自己的Omega好友打电话询问，得到了意料之内的答案：“抱歉Seb，我没吃过过期的抑制剂。”

自己会死吗？

Sebastian捏着药瓶的手都要出汗了，他打开电脑搜索了一下「Omega」「过期」「抑制剂」等关键词，下面出现的全是Omega吃了过量的抑制剂死亡、Omega吃了质量差的抑制剂死亡等等。

Sebastian慌了，他颤抖着给医生打电话预约了时间，最后还颤抖着对医生说：“如果那个时间我没到达，就帮我取消预约吧，我可能因为吃了过期的抑制剂而中毒倒地或者死亡了。”

挂掉电话后，Sebastian坐在床上，还用了半个小时的时间给自己想了个特别酷的墓志铭。

走运的是，他活到了那个预约时间并且成功见到了医生，以相对健康的身体状态下。

医生给他做了全身检查，摇了摇头。

Sebastian一看心都要碎了，他问：“我还能活多久？”

“不多，也就七八十年。”医生拍拍Sebastian的肩，对他说，“体征一切正常，等下次发情期你再看看有没有什么变化吧。”

Sebastian松了口气，道谢后离开了诊室。

他觉得自己已经在生与死边缘走了一遭，看透了人生，所以他应该做出点改变。

于是他独自帮自己的同事Chace和Jessica整理了三排书架。

发情期如约而至。

Sebastian并没觉得不同，他还是和过去一样燥热难安。

虽然他不承认这是个Flag，但事实告诉他，这确实是Flag。

发情热十分钟后他还没闻到自己的信息素。

十五分钟后。

信息素终于冒了出来。

不过和说好的不一样！Sebastian闻到了烤翅的味道！就是那种快餐店，刷上油，蘸上酱，烤的香喷喷的鸡翅味道！

卧槽。懵逼。

Sebastian在再三确认确实是烤翅的味道，并且还判断出了是八成熟的烤翅味道后，崩溃的接受了这一现实。他吃了比平常少一半的药片后，直接去找了医生。

还好医生是个处变不惊云淡风轻的Beta，他淡定地给不安扭动着的Sebastian做了检查，冷静沉着地说：“过期抑制剂的副作用体现出来了，它改变了你的信息素的味道。”

“为什么是烤翅味？”Sebastian崩溃，“相信我，我宁愿是鱿鱼圈的味道！”

“可能是你的抑制剂很喜欢吃烤翅。”医生一本正经地胡说八道，并且充满人性光辉地安慰，“说真的，你应该感谢它最近不喜欢吃洒满洋葱的披萨。”

“会持续多久？”Sebastian觉得自己一定是疯了，医生也疯了，这个世界都疯了，他拒绝带着这个烤翅味的信息素过一辈子，他还想找个Alpha呢！

“我不知道。”医生摇摇头，“或许明天就好了，或许明年，我说不准。但是以后发情期不要吃抑制剂了，越压抑你的信息素，它就越难好转。”

Sebastian点点头，生无可恋地离开诊室。

“真的没关系，”医生在后面安抚，“我还见过香辣洋葱圈汉堡味的Omega呢，你比他的好吃多了。”

“……”Sebastian都要哭了。

因为发情期不能吃抑制剂，而且平时身上总带着若有若无的烤翅味，Sebastian最终选择辞掉了自己在书店的兼职。因为他不想整个安静的书店充满了自己身上的烤翅味。

为了避免这种尴尬，他看到了街角新开的快餐店正在招聘员工。

于是他成了一位快餐店的店员，值得庆幸的是快餐店也有好吃的烤翅，可以掩盖掉他身上的那个烤翅味信息素的味道。

总体来说，一切都在向好的方向发展。他的心情越来越好，甚至他想明天晚上就去跟那个一直没有打过招呼的邻居聊聊天。

要知道，他对那个新来的邻居一无所知。这段时间他所有的力气都用在调整自己因为信息素奇怪味道而糟糕的心情了。

Chris将烤翅倒进盘子里。

从市中心到城郊的距离太远了，本来热腾腾的烤翅都凉了下来。

Chris试着咬了一口，不知道为什么，那个让他瞬间想起邻居家烤翅的味道突然就不见了，盘子里的烤翅味道一般，就像普通的快餐一样。

这不可能。

Chris坚信自己在快餐店里绝对检查了这个烤翅的味道，否则自己就不会那么兴高采烈地付钱离开。好吧，Sebastian也足够让自己兴高采烈的。

Chris将烤翅翻过去又翻回来，左看看右看看，并没发现任何不妥。

一定是凉了。对，绝对是因为烤翅凉了。

Chris家里没有微波炉。他一般都会在工作室每层自带的小厨房里加热食物。

而且Scarlett提供的健康食谱上也没有什么微波食品。 

Chris想了想，抬头看看表，已经快半夜了，指针颤颤巍巍地指在“11:50”上。

还是明天早上去吧。还能顺便看看邻居是怎么做烤翅的。虽然最近他好像没有做烤翅。

定下计划的Chris满意地把盘子里剩余的烤翅放进冰箱里。

Sebastian今天休假。他难得周末有了空闲时间可以睡个懒觉，没有论文没有工作，也可以暂时性忽略自己身上的烤翅味。

他把闹钟关了，躺在床上想着今天发生的事情。

有个顾客很奇怪，他排了很长时间的队只买了两份烤翅。

Sebastian想起了那个顾客，仔细回忆着。他承认那个顾客很好看，虽然看起来有点憔悴，但垂下眼睫看手机的时候，纤长的阴影盖住了他的黑眼圈。当他抬起眼睛把钱递给自己时，暖黄色的灯光映照着他蓝色的眼睛，就像阳光给海面洒满了碎金。

他不知道那个顾客叫什么名字，但直觉告诉他自己对那位顾客很有好感。但除了能辨认出他是个Alpha其他一无所知，就像那个神秘的邻居。

一个喜欢吃烤翅并且还要加三包番茄酱的Alpha，会不会喜欢自己信息素的味道？

得了吧，谁会喜欢每个月都散发着烤翅味的Omega呢。

想到这里的Sebastian叹了口气，裹紧被子闭上了眼睛。

Chris一大早就爬起来去敲邻居的门了，他坚信以邻居的作息习惯，应该早就起床了才对。然而敲了半天都没人应答。

这是正常事件。Chris的奇怪的邻居从来不应门。

Chris端着盘子在门外等了会儿，清早的冷空气透过他薄薄的衬衫，凉意侵袭。

他决定再数五秒，门不开的话自己就去快餐店问那个Sebastian Stan。

当他心里的倒计时数到了“2”，已经准备转身回到自己门前时，门被狠狠地拉开了。

门里的青年头发乱糟糟的，一脸困倦，还有被清晨扰眠的愤怒。

Chris闻声回头，刚想说“抱歉打扰你了但我需要借用一下微波炉”这种客套话，在青年抬起头来迷迷糊糊看向他的时候，他的手一抖，盘子差点掉在了地上。

邻居对准视线看到Chris的瞬间反应也一样的惊诧。 

“Sebastian Stan？”

“是你？”

两人同时发出了音调极高的清晨喊叫，不可思议度要突破天际。

Chris完全愣住了，他不知道那个烤鸡翅水平一流的邻居竟然是Sebastian Stan，那个长相声音到名字都无比符合自己心意的人。

然后他转身端着盘子跑进了自己家。

Sebastian有点尴尬，他没料到自己的邻居居然就是那个顾客。

妈的尴尬癌都要病入膏肓了，之前想好的墓志铭看来能二次利用。

Sebastian看着Chris奔跑进门的样子，有点失落，他盼望Chris会喜欢自己的烤翅味，因为他确信自己没有得到抑制的信息素已经布满了Chris的屋子。

他顿了顿，准备关上门。

在门就要合上的一瞬间，他听到了对面传来开门声，Chris在楼道里的呼喊：“别关门！”

Sebastian再次打开门，看见Chris一只手端着盘子，另一只手拿着手机，样子有点滑稽。

Chris把盘子递给Sebastian，Sebastian慌不迭地接住。

只见Chris将手机界面调到联系人上，抬起头一脸认真地说：“既然邻居是你的话，我就不需要再跑一趟了。介意告诉我你的手机号码吗？”

“……”Sebastian手里端着那盘凉透了的烤翅，看着Chris充满温柔与期盼的眼睛，抿了抿唇，说出一串号码。

“好了！”Chris保存了联系人，给Sebastian的手机打了个电话，响铃后就挂断了，“你也有我的手机号码啦。”

“……”Sebastian前后心情起落太大，一时有点接受不了这么快的情节发展。

“我的名字是Chris Evans，”Chris将手机放进口袋里，对Sebastian眨眨眼睛，“你好邻居，我知道你是Sebastian Stan。”

“我想我们可以聊会儿天。”Sebastian看着Chris，终于勾起了嘴角，侧开身子让Chris进门，然后指了指手里的烤翅，“首先让我把它热一热。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

这是Chris第一次走进那个神秘的邻居的家。他曾经想过无数个与邻居打招呼并且去家里坐坐的理由，甚至都思考过自己会穿着西装拿着香槟，口袋里还揣着蜡烛这种离奇的场景。

但万万没想到，他就在一个普通的早晨，穿着家居服和拖鞋，顶着还没来得及收拾的发型，跟邻居相认，并且在犹如过山车般跌宕起伏的剧情里成功拿到了邻居家的通行证。没有香槟，也没有蜡烛，他带的只有一盘冰凉的烤翅。

这可真不浪漫。

执导过无数浪漫桥段的Chris觉得自己真是蠢上天了。

Sebastian可没有Chris那么多丰富的内心戏，他端着那盘鸡翅，侧身让Chris走进去。

这和自己家真的不一样。Chris心想，自己家里永远堆满了各种手稿、打印稿、资料还有各种厚的像砖一样垒起来的书，里面夹满了长短各异的书签。

而Sebastian住的地方明显与Chris的是两个风格。Sebastian的日常一般都在上课和兼职，呆在家里的时间不是很多。家里的装潢也非常简洁，没有任何赘余的装饰。

Sebastian让Chris随意坐，然后试图打开电视。按下开关后电视却没有任何反应。

他有点尴尬，把手里的东西放在一旁，探到电视后面，摸索着各种复杂的连接线，手撑着柜子，弯着腰，都快要栽到电视后面的空隙里了。

Chris坐在沙发上，从他的角度可以清晰地看到Sebastian露出的一截腰。他以前也和几个Omega交往过，但不知道为什么Sebastian却格外的让人口干舌燥。

Chris深呼吸，站起来走到Sebastian身旁，努力克制住触碰Sebastian的想法。他不能这么做。虽然他现在是一个清心寡欲很长时间的Alpha。

“需要我帮忙吗？”Chris问。

Sebastian听见Chris的声音，吓了一跳，他连忙直起身子转过来。Chris是站在他身后的，以致于Sebastian慌忙转身的时候，唇擦过了Chris的侧脸。

我的老天。

这就非常尴尬了。

在面面相觑沉默数秒后，Sebastian恨不得把Chris推出门然后自己在房间里尖叫。但以他现在的处境，只能急忙后退一步，后脚跟狠狠地撞到了柜子，剧烈的疼痛让他闷哼了一声。然而他顾不上这个。最近无法通过抑制剂压抑且十分紊乱的信息素让他生理方面不是很健康，只能靠身体调节又会不彻底。偏偏Chris是个Alpha，一个英俊的、让Sebastian非常喜欢的Alpha。只要感受到Chris的靠近和说话时的气息，Sebastian都要觉得自己不争气地腿软了。

丢人。Sebastian现在满心都是自己能赶紧好转起来，这种天天都感觉在发情的紊乱信息素真是让他受够了。

Chris反应和Sebastian一样大，他几乎是往后跳了一步，然后摊手：“没事吧？”

没什么我就是想上天入海感受自然。Sebastian心想，就是不想呆在这里。

“抱歉。”Sebastian局促地笑了笑，“电视一直都是坏的……因为我不常看电视节目。”

“没关系，真的。”Chris摇摇头，“我家里的电视可以看。如果你想的话，你可以来我家。”

“谢谢，”Sebastian友好地笑了笑，虽然嘴角扯起的弧度有点勉强，他指了指放在一旁的盘子，金黄的鸡翅们依旧躺在里面，“我想我现在应该去热一下这个。”

Sebastian的脚跟被撞的有点疼，他努力忽视这个尖锐的疼痛，一瘸一拐地端着鸡翅走向厨房。Chris很担心，他跟在Sebastian后面，虚扶着他。他不能直接扶住Sebastian，Sebastian会拒绝的。Sebastian总是努力营造一种什么都能搞定的感觉。而Chris想让他感受到自己的理解和尊重。

虽然客厅非常简洁，但厨房用具还是一应俱全。从微波炉到碗柜什么都有。还有个巨大无比的冰箱。

Sebastian没有把烤翅放进微波炉，他将它们码在倒上一层油的锅里。

随着油温上升，鸡翅与锅相接的地方发出噼啪声，Sebastian用锅铲将鸡翅翻着面，鸡翅表面的颜色逐渐加深，表皮微微打着卷。

“希望你不会介意这样。”Sebastian将它们两面都检查了一下，煎到差不多的时候将它们倒回盘子里，金黄色的烤翅经过煎后表皮已经酥了，细腻的内里也柔嫩可口，他把盘子递给Chris，说：“我不是很喜欢把它们放到微波炉里加热。煎一下会更好吃。”

Chris接过盘子，煎烤过的鸡翅表面还翻滚着热气，滋滋冒油，之前因为冷却而略微塌陷的表皮此刻再次酥脆起来，他只是闻着就能感受到那诱人的香气。

Chris道了谢，想转身离开。但突然觉得自己不能这么放弃。他顿了顿，真诚地问：“可以借我一个面包吗？我家里没有早餐了。”

Sebastian有点意外，他看着Chris希冀的神情，一时也忘了其实楼下走得不远就有个早餐点的事实。

有点喜悦，也有点期待。

Sebastian说不清这个感觉是从哪儿来的，他最近经历了太多说不清的事情了，比如他身上那个操蛋的烤翅味信息素。

“不如你留下来吧？“Sebastian犹豫了一下，说，紧接着他有点着急地补充，“我是说，我们住的很近，我可以做两份早餐。”

Chris自动忽略了Sebastian因焦急而毫无逻辑的言语，他直接将盘子放在了餐桌上，拉开椅子坐下来，动作行云流水一气呵成，比在自己家还要放松，他对Sebastian眨眨眼：“那就辛苦你啦。”

Sebastian拉开冰箱，里面放着一些蔬菜，还有瓶瓶罐罐的果酱和午餐肉。Chris稍稍歪头还能看到一大瓶牛奶。

“我有时候会在家吃饭。”Sebastian解释，“所以食材堆得多了点儿。”

不不不一点也不多。Chris都快要感动得流下热泪了。他的冰箱里一直都是空荡荡的，以前还会用来冷藏啤酒，自从Scarlett让他按照那个该死的健康食谱饮食后，只剩下冰冷的一些成品了。比如说可以直接拿出来吃的三明治或者面包切片。现在三明治也没了。

Chris心想等会儿回去自己的冰箱可以把电拔掉，反正它现在的功能就是冷藏空气。

不得不说，Sebastian的厨艺真是特别的优秀。Chris吃了一顿这么多年来最丰盛的早餐。

只是热牛奶、煎蛋、抹着果酱的吐司面包，还有那盘金黄酥嫩的鸡翅，就让Chris有了个愉快的早上。

Sebastian在快餐店的兼职一般是下午或晚上，今天他的早课也在九点半以后，所以他看起来一点都不着急。

Chris一直忙忙碌碌焦躁不停的心仿佛也随着Sebastian慢条斯理的动作沉静下来。他在Sebastian低头抹果酱的时候悄悄摸了摸口袋，发现确实没带手机，才放心地吃着早餐。

清晨的阳光通过拉开的窗帘灌满了整个房间，一丝光线顺着桌角慢慢地爬到桌面，然后洒在早餐上面，就像点缀了一片碎金。

Chris和Sebastian聊了很多东西。Sebastian一开始回答的彬彬有礼，一句话要反复斟酌好几遍才说出口。然后紧张地观察着Chris的神情，来判断自己到底有没有说错话。

Chris一直都是微笑着的。他耐心的等Sebastian思考，然后认真地听他说完。然后恰当的接下一句话。

这种感觉让Sebastian非常舒服。他从来没有被人这么细致的对待过。Chris认真听他说话的时候，微微垂睫，随着Sebastian的清澈的蓝色眼睛里酿着蜂蜜一样的温柔。

Chris是个很好的倾听者和沟通者。他有着作为编剧或导演独特的切入视角和敏锐的反应能力，在交谈中没有任何不自在。Sebastian和Chris才刚刚相识，但Sebastian完全不用担心会找不到话题或者会说出任何冷场的话，Chris帮他做好了一切。他所要做的只是说出自己想说的或自然而然的接下Chris的铺垫，Chris的存在让他倍感放松，潜意识告诉他“Chris会安排好一切”。

这让他安心。

在这个喧嚣的社会上每时每刻每个人都在上演着人生悲喜，复杂的人际关系和愈加繁冗的事务就像一个会随时爆炸的光球。人们在急促的河流里逆行着，因此会无比珍惜每段慢下来的时光和细细研磨的温情。

Chris是个难得的优秀Alpha。强势却又温柔，风趣又不过火。

在咬下面包的时候Sebastian差点被Chris逗地呛住，他笑着咳嗽，Chris伸手给他拍拍背，然后递给他牛奶。

“……谢谢。”Sebastian也不知道是因为咳嗽还是笑，眼泪都要出来了，他喝了一大口牛奶，止住了咳嗽，笑着说，“真难以置信！你应该把这个事情放到剧本里，这会是个很好的素材！”

“如果你想看的话，我会考虑的。”Chris歪歪头，他看着Sebastian的眼睛，像是蒙了一层水雾，笑纹勾勒着细长湿润的眼尾，Sebastian用纸巾擦了擦眼睛，周围有点泛红。而嘴边因为刚刚喝了牛奶而留下奶白色的一圈，Sebastian用舌尖迅速的舔过，唇色因为滋润而更加红润，还泛着水光。

Chris曾经为了取材带着剧组去了一个遥远的小乡镇，里面有一个湖，周围是一片树林，夏天的时候那里很热，炙热的阳光像是烙铁滋烤着这个镜子般的湖面。清晨的时候湖面会泛起雾气，而稍许清凉的风吹过树林，发出沙沙的响声。湖是一片天空，雾就是湖的云。那里很好看，仿佛一幅画刻在了Chris眼睛里，就像此刻Sebastian在Chris眼睛里一样。

Sebastian跟他讲了很多自己的事情，他对自己也有点诧异，因为他从未把这么多东西告诉过一个刚刚结识不久的人，有的连他的朋友们都不知道。但他就是想告诉Chris。什么都想说。

Chris听Sebastian讲了他是怎样从罗马尼亚到了美国，然后辗转有了美国户籍，独自一人来到这里读书。Chris没有任何不耐烦，只要Sebastian想，他可以坐在这里听一个上午。Sebastian经历了很多很困难的事情，比如刚到这个国家的语言问题，还有交际问题，还有刚到这个城市的租房和上学。这不是抱怨，Sebastian的语气非常平淡，就像是今早吃了一片面包那样正常。

“可你厨艺很好。”Chris安慰他，“你的烤翅做的就很不错。”

“……烤翅？”Sebastian愣了一下，眨眨眼，“什么烤翅？”

“就是前几天你在烤的那种。”Chris有点费力的描述，“我觉得你应该烤了很多，特别香，一定非常美味。”

“……”Sebastian明白了，他有点尴尬地咬着煎蛋，又喝了一口牛奶，舔舔唇，没说话。

太尴尬了这该怎么说。直接告诉那个自己很有好感的Alpha，其实烤翅是他妈的信息素吗？

自己的形象濒临毁于一旦。其实就算再高贵冷漠漂亮可爱，别人一听到你的信息素是烤翅味，形象就会立刻下降到零点的。Sebastian显然不敢贸然尝试。

看到Sebastian沉默，Chris知道自己可能问错了问题，但他并不知道哪里错了。Sebastian的烤翅确实很好吃啊。他坐在客厅的沙发都因为烤翅硬了。

硬了啊伙计们！

在烤翅面前自己都没有尊严了。

Chris清了清嗓子，准备换个轻松的话岔开这个失败的问题。他刚刚吐出一个单词，就被Sebastian犹犹豫豫的打断了。

“……说实话，”Sebastian有点为难的开口，他紧紧抿着唇，眼睛盯着空空的盘子，“烤翅味其实是我的……”

Chris想说如果你不方便告诉我，就不用说了。但Sebastian叹了口气，像是下定了决心一样，说：“是我的信息素。”

“……”这次轮到Chris心情复杂了。

他眨眨眼，一脸不解，先是用几秒钟反应了下这句话，等消化了这个消息后，再为自己硬的原因非常正常而愉悦了一下，最后才彻底醒悟过来一脸震惊地问：“发生什么了？”

“……过期抑制剂。”Sebastian说，“听我一句劝，以后吃东西的时候，一定要看生产日期和保质期。”

“没关系。”Chris真诚地说，“我很喜欢。”

你真甜。

Sebastian看着Chris真挚的笑容，太想“嗷”一声扎到他怀里。

他之前还思考了很久可能会因为信息素的问题而单身好多年，但Chris说他喜欢这个味道。表情特别真诚。

Sebastian读过无数首情诗，也收过许多情书，但从来没有一句话比这个更加动人。Sebastian不知道是因为这是Chris还是单纯的因为被认同。

这难道就是爱的心跳？

Scarlett已经很久没在午餐或晚餐时间见到Chris了。一般这个时段她都会踩着高跟来提醒他注意饮食。可这几次每天推开办公室的门，里面都是空的。

这个事件的先兆是自己有天早上打爆了Chris的电话，都没人应答。直到拨出第六十三个电话时，Chris才接起。

“你干嘛去了？”Scarlett在电话那端急匆匆地喊。

“吃早餐。”Chris刚刚从Sebastian家回来，他将手机放在床上，然后换掉自己穿着的家居服。

“在南极吃的吗？”Scarlett嘲讽，她催促着Chris，“快点来公司，等会儿要去试西装。”

“在路上。”Chris挂断了电话，将头发梳整齐，穿上外套就下了楼。到楼底时抬头看了看Sebastian家的窗户。

他曾经有个奇怪的邻居，这个邻居是个奇怪的Omega，这个奇怪的Omega有着奇怪的信息素，而且奇怪的信息素还是奇怪的烤翅味。

这一切都很奇怪。

但Chris乐于探索。

自从认识了Sebastian后，Chris经常在下班后去那个街口的快餐店坐坐，有时候会点一些东西，有时候只要一杯饮料。他不敢告诉Scarlett，如果Scarlett知道他现在热衷于快餐店，一定会把那个健康食谱贴到他脸上，让他背诵并默写的。

这个快餐店有时候会很忙，比如说晚餐时段，点餐台前排了长长的队。Sebastian一般会早点儿过来，将书包放在空闲的座位上，休息一会儿就开始忙碌起来。

不得不说Sebastian找到的这个新兼职非常不错，整个快餐店浓厚的烤翅薯条汉堡的香气成功的掩盖了Sebastian自身轻微的信息素的味道。

自从Chris成为常驻客后，Sebastian养成了进门签到，然后把书包丢给Chris，让他帮忙看着的习惯。

之前放在座位上总是不太放心。

Sebastian的脚跟还没好，走起路来还是疼。当时撞的一下非常狠，他检查后发现都青紫还有擦伤了。现在他走路依旧一瘸一拐的。

“你没事吧？”他的同事有点担忧地看着Sebastian几乎是单脚跳着装盘，问。

“撞了一下，没事。”Sebastian摇摇头，将食物装好，在取餐通道递给顾客，勾着恰到好处的嘴角，显得无比真诚，“祝您一天愉快。”

Chris抱着Sebastian的书包，视线从面前的电脑屏幕上移开，敲击键盘的手停了下来。他看着Sebastian艰难地移动，有时候可能碰到了伤处，紧抿着唇。

他等不了Sebastian下班了，等会儿有个会要开，Scarlett给他打了三个电话让他赶紧过来。

Chris轻轻扣了一下桌子，将电脑装进提包里，然后跑去排队。

“您好，需要点什……”Sebastian此刻在点餐处，他像往常一样微笑着问顾客，但当他视线落到顾客脸上时，愣了一下，“Chris？”

“小份薯条。”Chris说，然后在把钱递给Sebastian的时候，从上面放了张纸条。

Sebastian接过，将纸条拿出来，扫了一眼，Chris让Sebastian今晚下了班十点半去找他。Sebastian点点头，给了Chris找零和发票，将纸条放进口袋里，说：“帮我把书包带走，谢谢。”

“好的。”

Sebastian连续站了三四个小时，当他真正下班的时候，已经感受不到脚的存在了。

“要我送你一程吗？”他的同事打开自己的自行车锁，提议。

“谢谢，不用了。”Sebastian看着自行车细窄的轮胎，“它会受不住的。”

婉言谢绝同事的好意后，Sebastian尝试着自己走回去。公寓离这个地方不是特别远，他经常每晚独自走回家，就当晚间锻炼。

可这次他走不动了。脚后跟由于长时间站立，本来就疼痛不适现在变本加厉。

他边挪动着步子，脚底像是踩着刀子一样疼。他还乐观地想起了《美人鱼》这个童话故事。自己现在的处境就像那个刚变出双脚的美人鱼行走在地上。

走了几步后，他就走不动了，除非单腿跳，那个擦伤和淤青再加上长时间重心在脚跟的站立实在让他难以忍受。

Sebastian扶着路灯，摸索着坐到公交车候车处的长凳上，终于坐下来后他轻快地舒了口气，街上行人很少，偶尔经过的出租车也都满客。Sebastian缓了缓，想试图再站起来，然而腿部发麻酸痛，脚跟又火辣辣的疼。

他拿出手机，上面时间已经接近九点四十分了。Chris让他十点半去找他。然而以他现在的情况，能不能回到家都是个未知数。

他想了想，翻了翻联系人界面。Sebastian要好的朋友都在学校，爱莫能助。他又翻了一遍通讯录，在C开头的列表上，看到了新建的联系人。

Chris Evans。

Sebastian顿了一下，他手指放在那个名字上迟迟不肯点下去。他不想麻烦Chris，而且今晚他看起来好像有事情。

不过十点半回不去的话还是告知Chris一声比较合适。

Sebastian打开短信界面，编辑了一条今晚没办法准时去找他的短信，然后点击发送。

希望Chris能看到。Sebastian想要不自己就随地找个旅馆暂时先住一下，明天早上打车回家。毕竟书包还在Chris那儿呢。

Sebastian四处张望着，握在手里的手机震了震。Chris打来了电话。

“出什么事了吗？”Chris声音压得很低，那边非常安静，只有细微的翻纸张的声音。

“没有，我很好。”Sebastian以为Chris误会了什么，他连忙解释，“只是因为我的脚有点疼，回家有点困难。不过我明早可以去找你。”

Chris在那边静了一下，他贴着手机有点近，Sebastian都能听到他的呼吸。Chris说：“我去接你吧，好吗？”

Sebastian下意识地想拒绝，然而Chris打断他的话，说：“我坚持这么做，你在哪儿？”

“……店门口左转的公交车站牌那里。“Sebastian感激地说，“非常感谢你。”

“等我十五分钟好吗？”Chris说，“我马上就过去。”

Chris挂断电话，走进会议室，Scarlett站在放映屏前意味深长地看着他。Chris接着刚刚没讲完的地方，把下一部电影的安排大体说了一下。

散会后，工作人员都纷纷收拾东西离开了会议室。Scarlett帮Chris关掉了幻灯片放映机，抱臂站在一旁看着匆忙收拾文件的Chris，问：“刚刚发生什么了吗？”

“没什么。”Chris敷衍地回答着，他把电脑放到提包里，然后将纸质文件一股脑塞给Scarlett。

“你刚刚看了一眼手机就出去打电话了。”Scarlett稳稳地拿着厚厚一摞文件，跟在Chris身后离开会议室。

“我要去接个人。”Chris漫不经心地回答。

“是谁？”Scarlett和Chris很早就相识了，他们关系非常要好，Scarlett对Chris的生活也很关心。她觉得今晚的Chris有点古怪，迫切想知道原因。

“好的，好的。是Sebastian Stan。”Chris无奈地转过身，耸耸肩，“你能不能别问了？”

Scarlett还是意味深长的样子，她慢慢地点了点头，打量了一下Chris，说：“你对他挺重视的。还没见你因为谁中断了会议。他是你的……前任？现任？还是床伴？应该不是前任，我没听说过这个名字。”

Chris无奈地都要对天翻白眼了，他和Scarlett走进电梯，按下B1停车场，对站在电梯门外的Scarlett说：“我下一任，也可以说，最后一任。” 

当Sebastian坐在长凳上无聊地玩着手机游戏时，Chris刚巧开车到达目的地。Sebastian看到面前有车停下，然后Chris打开车门匆匆忙忙地跑出来，来到他面前。

“嗨。”Sebastian轻快地跟他打招呼。

Chris看着Sebastian一个人蜷坐在长凳上，就像个孤独的小动物。但Sebastian笑的很愉快，让他情不自禁地也跟着勾起了嘴角。

他握住Sebastian伸过来的手，把他拉起来，Sebastian的腿有点麻，一时没站稳，差点扑到车上。还好Chris眼疾手快地扯了他一下，Sebastian重心不稳地撞在Chris身上，闷闷地胸膛相撞声让他们两个疼的皱起眉。

Chris一抬眼就能看到Sebastian近距离的样子，Sebastian眨了眨眼，睫毛扇动好像形成一阵轻风。

“走吧。”Chris哭笑不得地把趴在他身上的Sebastian扶住，打开车门让他坐进去。

Sebastian仿佛还没回神，他刚刚和Chris的距离如此近，只需要往前凑一下，就可以亲吻上去。Chris用了好闻的香水，混合着Chris本身让Sebastian无比喜爱的信息素的清香味道，让Sebastian仿佛上了瘾。

Chris绕到另一边上了车，在路上他打开了车载音乐，钢琴曲轻快地流淌出来，带走了Sebastian所有的疼痛。

“抱歉。”Chris看起来有点疲倦，他揉了揉眉心，说，“我今晚有个会议，所以耽误了一会儿。”

“没关系。我已经很感激你了。”Sebastian摆摆手，Chris能接他就让他无比开心了，再说这又不是Chris的过错。

Chris一路上跟Sebastian聊了聊最近筹划的电影，Sebastian津津有味的听着。这个电影算是个纪录片，讲述了一个作家的一生。而这个作家，Sebastian前几天刚读了他的书。

Chris将车停到车库里，扶着Sebastian下了车，Sebastian婉拒了Chris的帮助，他觉得自己的脚伤还没严重到需要时时搀扶的地步。

Chris只好在他身后跟着。Sebastian在某些方面上总是有一些固执。

到了楼梯口，Sebastian犯了愁。他强行上了两个台阶，脚跟的疼痛让他腿软。然后他试着扶着楼梯扶手单脚跳，但极窄的楼梯实在很难保持平衡。

Chris快走几步追上来，用手托住了Sebastian的小臂。这次他没有拒绝。

Sebastian每上一层楼梯，Chris就会稳稳的托住Sebastian，让他的重心移到自己身上一部分，从而稳住他的身形不致于倒下去。

谁叫我正好伤到了脚后跟呢。Sebastian心想。

当走到公寓门口时，Chris的手掌下滑，摩挲过Sebastian的手腕，握住了他的手。

Sebastian意外地看了一眼相握的手，手心相贴处好像燃起了火焰，烧灼感让他有点想退缩。

“你家里有药吗？”Chris指了指Sebastian的脚跟，“我是说，消肿之类的药品。”

Sebastian皱眉想了想，认真地说：“只有创可贴。”

“……”Chris掏出钥匙开了门，“进来吧。”

“有点乱。”Chris有点不好意思地打开灯。

Sebastian打量了一下这个公寓，虽然不是很整洁，但也不是特别的杂乱。起码物品还是摆在该放的地方，多的只是书和稿纸。

Chris让他坐在沙发上，给他倒了一杯水，然后自己去卧室的柜子里找药品。

Sebastian捧着纸杯，尚有余温的水透过薄薄的纸杯壁温暖着他的手心。他可以看到门半开的书房，里面有一个木柜，上面每一层都摆满了各式各样的纪念品和奖杯。

Sebastian一直都不是特别关注电影，他忙碌的生活要求他把业余时间更多的分给工作和学习。但他不可否认，Chris一定是个优秀的导演和编剧。而且他还很年轻。

年轻。Sebastian脑海里浮现这个词语，才恍然想起他还不知道Chris多大了。

Chris拿着酒精和药膏走过来，当他脱掉Sebastian鞋的时候，Sebastian不太好意思地往回收了收。 

“除非你能一个人完成这些工作。”Chris挑挑眉，“包括酒精消毒。家里只有酒精了。”

Sebastian表示自己可以胜任这个工作，他接过了Chris的酒精，旋开瓶盖，沾了一点在棉球上。

酒精碰到伤口的时候太疼了，细细密密的疼痛感仿佛放大了十几倍。Sebastian倒抽着冷气，坚持着给自己脚部的伤口消完毒。

药膏还是比较温和的，他涂抹上去的时候，被酒精刺激的火辣辣的伤口得到了片刻清凉的缓解，凉意从他淤青处深入内里，他舒服的叹气。

“你多大了？”Sebastian把药膏放在桌子上，不经意地问。 

Chris愣了一下，他摸了摸下巴上修剪整齐的胡须：“猜一下？”

“三十岁左右？”Sebastian仔细打量着他的脸，“你的胡须真的太有迷惑性了。”

“接近。”Chris打了个响指，“三十一岁。我猜你二十出头。我比你大多啦。”

“二十四岁。”Sebastian耸耸肩，“我从罗马尼亚过来的时候，因为学籍问题，不得不重新读了两年，我现在大四了。”

“我还是比你大很多岁。”Chris凑过去摸了摸Sebastian细顺的头发，“我不介意你叫我Evans叔叔。”

Sebastian翻了个白眼，挪着药膏还没干透的脚远离Chris。

“你最近到底在干什么？”Scarlett坐在Chris对面，问，“下班时间我根本找不着你。”

“你猜呢。”Chris连头也没抬。他这几天几乎每天都和Sebastian腻在一起。单方面的。Chris腻着他。自从吃过那顿早饭后，Chris仿佛认准了Sebastian，天天早起跑到Sebastian家吃早餐。

生活习惯真是太优秀了。Chris被自己感动的都要流下眼泪。

Sebastian有时候会在睡梦中被积极吃早餐的Chris叫醒，带着起床气迷迷糊糊地给Chris开门，困的眼睛都睁不开，然后像梦游一样摸到沙发上，扑着抱枕继续睡。

Chris会坐到他身边，翻阅从自己家带过来的报纸，等Sebastian醒过来。他不能打扰Sebastian，只要戳一戳他，Sebastian会生气地把他的手拍开。

没睡醒和睡醒了的Sebastian简直是两个性格的人。

Sebastian睡足后，会打个哈欠，抓抓头发，从沙发上爬起来，对Chris说句早安，然后去洗手间洗漱。

Chris等待的时间也不会很久，大概他看完这份报纸就差不多了。

等吃完早餐，Chris就送Sebastian去学校，然后自己去公司上班。Sebastian的脚伤还没痊愈，所以晚上的兼职不得不请了假。

下午如果Chris下班早的话，就会顺路把Sebastian接回来，然后他们就坐在一起吃晚饭，在Chris家看电视或电影。Sebastian看电影很容易睡着，上一秒还兴致勃勃地跟Chris讨论接下来的剧情，才过了不久眼睛就睁不开了，在电影的背景音乐中睡着，紧紧贴着Chris。

中间还会挣扎着醒来一次，但最后一定是睡着的。

身体重心顺着Chris滑啊滑，最后倒在了他的腿上。

太罗曼蒂克了。Chris心想这简直是多少电影里出现过的桥段。他的注意力也不集中在电影上了，转而勾勒着Sebastian的眉目。

有时候Sebastian有作业要写，Chris也有工作要做，他们就在书房里，Sebastian坐在沙发上用电脑对着屏幕，指尖灵活的在键盘上敲打。Chris就在书桌那边，彼此谁都不打扰谁。安安静静地做着自己的事情。

“你喜欢他？”Scarlett听Chris说完，挑挑眉，“说真的，没想到你这么克制。”

“谁能不喜欢他？”Chris反问，“他那么优秀、积极、乐观……”

“好了好了。”Scarlett受不了地比了个暂停的手势，“你在追他吗？”

“我当然在追他。”Chris说。

“那Sebastian……是叫这个名字没错吧？他知道吗？”Scarlett啜饮一口咖啡，问。

这是个好问题。

Sebastian当然知道了。Chris一直用空闲时间黏着他，而且对他体贴又照顾，就像一只可爱的大型犬一样。

这几天Chris要去参加红毯和颁奖典礼，一大早就赶去机场了，据说为期四天。

Sebastian的脚伤基本痊愈了，他和学校里的好友在外面聚了聚，啤酒碰杯，泡沫洒了满桌。

“你说谁？”Chace听到Sebastian口中提的那个名字非常诧异，“Chris Evans，你确定？他是你邻居？”

“没错。”Sebastian点点头，他不明白为什么Chace反应那么大。

“你等等。”Chace一口喝掉啤酒，打开包间里的电视，调到一个颁奖典礼的现场转播，经过漫长的等待后，电视上终于出现了一个采访片段。

“是他吗？”Chace指着电视，问。

Sebastian看过去，屏幕上的Chris穿着正经的西装，发型一丝不苟，表情沉稳认真地回答着记者的问题。这个样子的Chris让Sebastian有点陌生，他印象里的Chris永远是穿着休闲服或者家居服，早上敲开他家门等吃早餐，或者缠着他看电影。

他见过的Chris，比电视上的这个一本正经的男人要生动多了。

“老天。”Chace看Sebastian的神情基本确认了这个事实，他说，“下次请帮我跟他要个签名，我特别喜欢他的电影。”

Sebastian敷衍地点点头，他陷入自己的思绪中。Chris优秀、体贴，有着他所向往的一切，是个绝佳的Alpha。而Sebastian，只不过是个需要做兼职的大四的学生，信息素还他妈的是烤翅味，简直是生活糟透了的Omega。

但Chris从没说过他什么。Chris让他感到平等和安稳。 

Sebastian再次见到Chris是四天后的清晨，他打着哈欠开门，风尘仆仆的Chris站在门外，指了指身后的门，说：“我先去换衣服，等会儿过来找你。”

Sebastian难得瞬间清醒了，他看着Chris转身开了门走到自己公寓里，衬衫和西装裤下包裹着性感的身材。

他咽了咽口水，关上门后倚着喘息。刚刚自己的信息素跑出去了，依旧是烤翅味。

上帝啊。这味道他都要习惯了。

Chris回来后处于工作的空档期，下部电影开拍还有三到四个月的准备时间，所以这段时间不是很忙，关于新电影的准备工作已经下分到各个部门去做了，他只需要总揽大局看看成果，然后想想拍摄方法就基本差不多了。

于是公司里的人很难见到这名年轻导演的身影。据他的助理Scarlett透露，Chris把全部的精力都用在求爱身上了。

真幸福。全公司上下没有不替Chris高兴的。Chris感情空窗期已经够久了，他们也迫切希望Chris能找个伴侣。同时他们也对到底是谁那么幸运表示了好奇，但Scarlett不肯再多说一个字了。

“等你们收到婚礼邀请函就知道了。”Scarlett摆摆手，踩着高跟鞋离开了这个八卦聚集地。

另一方，Chris就比较苦恼。他已经明确了Sebastian也对他有好感，但他们就隔着一层薄薄的纸，怎么也跨不过去。

每个月发情期，Sebastian都会把自己关在家里几天，并拒绝与Chris见面。Chris虽然也表示理解，但他坐在家里就能闻到那让他浑身燥热的烤翅味信息素，这实在太难熬了。

他曾经试着给Sebastian打电话。Sebastian难受地卧在床上，接下电话后，Chris的声音传出来，在发情期的Sebastian耳中，性感的就像催情剂。他下身硬的发疼，穴口空虚地想让人填满。他磨蹭着床单，听着Chris关心的话语，心思却全放在Chris仿佛大写的Alpha信息素的声音上了。

于是Chris在等待Sebastian回答时，只等到了一声像是从紧咬着唇中发出的呻吟后，电话就挂断了。

后来发情期的Sebastian拒绝接Chris的电话。

但过了发情期后走出大门重见天日的Sebastian，还会像往常一样和Chris打招呼，给他做早餐，然后跟他聊天。装作什么都没发生过的样子。

Sebastian担心Chris会因为他发情的表现而看轻自己。发情期是自己最羞耻的时候，他不想让Chris看到自己在床上翻滚磨蹭的样子，就像欲求不满一样。以前抑制剂可以帮自己很大的忙，可现在，他只能咬着牙熬过去。

他喜欢Chris，Chris也喜欢他。他都明白。Chris为自己付出的所有心思，他都感受到了。

可他不敢和Chris在一起。在他身边总是有种自惭形秽的感觉。Chris活在镜头下面，活在赞扬和粉丝的爱中，而自己只是个挣扎生存的人。Chris的光鲜衬得自己一团糟。

第四个月的一天晚上，Chris给他打电话说会晚点回去，让他先吃晚饭。

“没事，我等你，反正我也没其他的事情。”Sebastian耸耸肩，说。

Chris在那边笑的很愉快，调侃着说那我可得早点回去了。

Sebastian挂断电话，将已经做好的晚餐摆在桌子上。他准备先去泡个澡，等Chris回来的时候再热一热晚餐。

水温刚好，Sebastian试了试浴缸里的水，然后脱掉衣服躺到浴缸里。温热的水细柔的包围在他身边。这是他最享受的时刻，他可以充分放松自己，沉浸在水的怀抱里。

过了一会儿，他觉得水温有点高。他探了探水温，还是和之前的一样。

是自己在发热。

Sebastian有点惊慌，他闻到蔓延在浴室里的信息素的味道，那种烤熟的、外酥里嫩的鸡翅味让他全身燥热。

这不是发情期。这一定不是发情期。

Sebastian摸了摸自己的脸，泛着潮红的脸滚烫。信息素又跑出来了。他控制不住。

自从自己信息素紊乱之后，它总是乱跑。每次一跑出来，就让Sebastian有种发情期才该有的错觉。

他燥热，口渴，温水像是将他置身火炉。空虚的难受。

Sebastian让自己下沉，然后放掉一半浴缸的水，开始放冷水。

用冷水降温，这是个蠢透了的主意。但此刻Sebastian顾不上那么多。冷水把温水的温度冲淡，冰凉的流水让他打了个哆嗦，全身还是烫得不行，但起码心里凉了不少。

Sebastian就把自己泡在冷水里，等待信息素自己意识到错误自动跑回去。

他不知道等了多久，浴缸里最后一丝温暖也被冷水冲走了，他恍然间听到自己的手机响了一声又一声，但空虚感让他爬不起来。

可能自己就要冻死了。真可惜，都要冻死了信息素还是烤翅味。

Sebastian迷迷糊糊的想着，然后听到门被打开的声音。然后钥匙被抛在柜子上，哗啦一声清脆的碰撞声。

他已经顾不上是谁了。

Chris忙完之后给Sebastian打电话，没人接。他以为Sebastian在忙别的，就隔了一段时间后又打了一遍。

没人接。

Chris打了一遍又一遍，手机里冰冷的提示音告诉Chris，Sebastian一直没有接电话。

他有点慌了。飞快的下了楼赶回家，敲了敲Sebastian家的门。没人应答。

Chris确定Sebastian是在家的，在楼下能看到Sebastian家里开着灯。他从口袋里掏出钥匙。自从他每天早上都要敲门后，Sebastian直接给了他家里的钥匙，让他不要打扰自己睡觉。

Chris将钥匙对准锁孔的手有点抖，他不知道Sebastian在干什么，直觉告诉他发生了不太好的事情。他隐约闻到了Omega信息素的味道。

他推开门，喊了一声Sebastian的名字，听到浴室里传来水声，连忙打开浴室门。

Sebastian泡在水里，信息素随着门的打开跑了出来，浓郁的Omega味道让Chris也随着燥热起来。他没空管那个，Chris冲到浴缸旁边，拉起了Sebastian。

水是冷的。Sebastian在冷水里泡了鬼知道多长时间。

Chris将他从浴缸里半抱出来，Sebastian睁开眼睛艰难对焦，说：“你回来了。”

Chris用巨大的浴巾给他擦着身上的水滴，他担忧极了，Sebastian都感受到他发自心底的担心和慌乱。

被Sebastian的信息素刺激起来的Alpha信息素环绕在Sebastian周围，让Sebastian感到非常舒服。燥热也渐渐平复下来。

Chris给Sebastian穿上浴袍，然后一把抱住了他。

“怎么了？”Sebastian拍拍Chris的背，说，“我还好好的呢。”

“发情期？”Chris紧紧的抱着他，脑袋埋在Sebastian耳畔，低声问。

“不是。”Sebastian说，“大概是那个过期抑制剂的副作用吧。”

“你刚刚让我非常慌乱。”Chris紧紧闭上眼睛，刚刚因为担心而过快的心跳渐渐趋于正常。

“抱歉。”Sebastian全部的力气都是Chris支撑给他的，他觉得应该说些什么，Chris看起来焦虑极了。

“我爱你。”还没等Sebastian说出话来补救和检讨，Chris就抢着说，“如果我年轻十几岁，我可能会说喜欢。但我现在只想说爱。”

Sebastian叹了口气。Chris正在努力的触碰他们之间那层薄薄的隔膜，Sebastian说：“你让我自惭形秽。”

“你让我感到真实。”Chris略微松开了Sebastian，他直视着Sebastian闪躲的眼睛，说，“你到底有什么需要自惭形秽的？”

还没等Sebastian说话，Chris就吻上了他。

这像是个迟到了漫长时光的吻。Sebastian甚至都在怀疑它的真实性。

Chris的舌尖打开Sebastian的齿列，与他相缠。

“我不知道你过去的信息素是什么味道的。”Chris与他双唇相抵，轻声说，“但我一定会喜欢。而你现在这个也非常棒。”

Sebastian往后退了一下，抓紧了Chris的手，然后慢慢变成十指相扣，他对Chris翻了个白眼，说：“谢谢，我想我也很喜欢你那个像三十一年陈酿的矿泉水味道。”

“我的是矿泉水味道？”Chris被他逗笑了，嘴角勾起好看的弧度，凑上去吻了吻Sebastian的眼睛，“还是三十一年陈酿？”

逗你玩的，你的信息素非常好闻。起码比我的好多了，像雨水落在花朵上，然后被微风掀起的清香。就像你常用的那种香水一样好闻。

虽然心里这么想的，Sebastian还是对Chris点了点头，说：“没错，矿泉水味。”

无论以前再怎么拒绝，这次看来Sebastian都逃不掉了。

Chris一路与他亲吻到卧室，然后轻柔的把他放在床上，覆上去在他身上落下一个个吻。Chris的吻落在Sebastian刚刚泡在冷水里而冰凉的皮肤上，就像温暖的火苗。

Sebastian的信息素还没完全收回来，他闻着夹杂着Chris信息素的烤翅香气，感慨自己多幸运才会遇上一个不在意自己信息素的那么优秀的Alpha。

“我看到你做了晚餐。”Chris说。

Sebastian在Chris亲吻到小腹时惊喘一声，挺挺腰让他别废话多做点儿正事。

空气中信息素的味道越来越浓，Chris脱掉自己的衬衫，再次拥上去与Sebastian亲吻，手指探到Sebastian已经有些湿润的后面。

万事俱备。

就在Chris准备给Sebastian来一个难以忘怀的第一次时。

Sebastian听到Chris的胃传来饥饿的叫声。

“……”

“……”

漫长尴尬的沉默后，Sebastian选择一脚把Chris踹了下去。

“Seb，你听我说……”Chris急于解释自己完全是因为没吃晚饭所以饿的，并不是因为充满房间的烤翅味道。

“滚蛋！”Sebastian将Chris拥出了房间，一把关上卧室的门，刚才蓄起的力气全用在这上面了，他对着正努力敲门的Chris喊：“你爱的到底是我还是烤翅？！！”亏自己刚刚还赞叹了一下Chris不嫌弃自己的信息素，现在他需要打脸。

Chris委屈地拍着门，哄着卧室里气鼓鼓的Sebastian。

虽然你闻起来很好吃，但我真的只喜欢你啊。

Chris万万没想到，自己克服了千难万阻终于跟Sebastian表白修成正果，美好的一夜竟然毁在了“Sebastian或烤翅”的选择上。

卧室里的Sebastian也难以置信，他竟然吃醋了。

吃的还是烤翅的醋。

救命。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Sebastian生气了。

这让Chris觉得有点棘手。因为Sebastian表现的不像处于愤怒状态下应有的样子。他过于平静，太平静了。甚至在他把Chris推出去后还从房间里把自己整理了一番。

Chris的衣服都在卧室里，如果更准确一点的话，都被随意地扔在卧室的地板上。他还硬着，房间里透过门缝传来的一阵阵烤鸡翅的香气不仅折磨着他饥饿的胃，也让他硬着的部位更加焦灼。不用想都知道Sebastian在里面干着什么。

Chris靠着门，顺着门坐下来，Sebastian并没有锁门。只要他想，他推开门就能再次走进去。可他没有。

“Sebastian？”Chris用指节轻轻叩了一下门，里面压抑的喘息停了一下。

“走开。”过了很久，Chris才听到里面传来一句回答。声音闷闷的，像是裹着被子。又轻又软，如果Chris没有专心等待里面的动静，就要消散到空气里了。

Chris知道Sebastian对自己信息素的问题一直非常自卑。他感到很抱歉。Sebastian在他面前一直装着信息素紊乱并没有对他产生任何影响的样子，连发情期都是一个人躲在家里不肯接受Chris的帮助。他有自己的固执，Chris并不想破坏Sebastian努力营造的一切。Chris配合的太久也太优秀了，以致于在今天之前他也让自己相信了Sebastian并没有任何问题。除了那个烤翅味的、在Omega里很难得但又充满讽刺意味的信息素。

Chris意识到自己刚刚的表现糟透了。他轻而易举地就摧毁了Sebastian筑造起的心理城墙。而他之前还可笑地认为自己帮Sebastian承担了很大的压力。

Sebastian躺在床上，他透过卧室门的一小块磨砂玻璃能看到Chris倚靠在门上的身影。他很感谢Chris没有推门走进来。他们现在都需要好好想一想。从刚刚Chris把他从浴缸里捞出来开始，就开始不冷静了。他们匆匆忙忙，像是责怪之前彼此试探和陪伴浪费了太多的时间，他们表明心迹然后亲吻，拉扯着倒在床上。Sebastian都已经快要忘了那些让自己耿耿于怀的事情。直到他把Chris推出了门。

他就算与Chris在一起了又会怎样？Chris光鲜、知名、完美，他还记得电视转播上正在走红毯的Chris，穿着剪裁合体的名牌西装，头发梳的整整齐齐，回答记者问题时自信又滴水不漏。他拍摄的作品被追捧，为数不多的居于幕后也明亮如星的公众人物。Sebastian敢打赌，Chris的名字在幻想情人的名单上从来没有下过top3。

Sebastian没法跟他比。先不说别的，就他身上的信息素他自己都控制不好。一个没能力控制自己信息素的Omega，而且还是烤鸡翅味，拿出来简直都能被嘲笑一个世纪。

Chris的Alpha信息素和他的交融在一起。Chris好闻的信息素包裹着Sebastian的，这让Sebastian平静下来。有种违和感，Sebastian说不出来两种信息素交融在一起什么感觉，他认为就像在一个清香的房间里烤鸡翅。

真奇怪。Sebastian脑子里一团乱。奇怪的一直都是自己。

当房间里浓郁的信息素味道渐渐归于平淡，Sebastian拉开门。Chris差点仰倒在地板上，他抓住Sebastian的脚腕保持平衡。

“去洗澡。”Sebastian的脸上还泛着红，他眼睛水润像起了一层雾气。他抱着一堆衣服，看着Chris。

此刻的Chris坐在地板上，看起来一团糟，和Sebastian印象中的西装革履的Chris完全不一样。Chris好看的眉心皱起来，让Sebastian想吻开那皱痕。于是他就那么做了，俯下身轻吻了一下Chris的额头，然后递给Chris一件浴袍。

Chris愣了一下，他微微起身拉住Sebastian的手腕，想让Sebastian离开的脚步停下来。Sebastian被他一拽，趔趄了一下，失去了平衡。Chris直接搂住他，两人跌倒在地板上，Sebastian被Chris紧紧抱着，倒下去时没有疼痛，Chris的脊背和门板来了次紧密接触，他闷哼一声。

Sebastian连忙放下手里的东西想去检查Chris的脊背，结果Chris直接凑上去，将唇覆在Sebastian刚刚用舌尖舔过的泛着水光的唇上。

Sebastian身上还是有着烤鸡翅味，他有点怔然，Chris好像全然没闻到这个有极大违和感的味道。他连眼睛都没闭上，直直的看着Chris，直到Chris感受到他的视线，垂下的眼睫颤动了一下，与他视线相对，他才反应了过来。两对蓝眼睛互相望着，就像天空与海洋的对接。

“你生气了？”Chris看Sebastian错开视线，伸手将他带进怀里，靠在他的肩膀上，后颈还有一丝信息素的味道。还是那个香喷喷的烤翅味，只不过有点淡，内里还没有烤嫩，但表皮已金脆。Chris不知道Sebastian真实的信息素会是什么味道，但他觉得一定会很好闻。

“没有。”Sebastian被Chris身上清淡的香气包围，有时候他的信息素会很有攻击性，有时候就只是这样淡淡的围绕着Sebastian，就像形成一个透明的保护墙。Sebastian枕在Chris肩上摇头，而Chris忙于奔波长出新的胡渣蹭着他侧脸。

他们在地板上拥抱着，身旁是Sebastian扔在地上的那堆衣服。

“你生气了。”Chris这次用了陈述的语气，他的语调带着点委屈，“我发誓我是因为没吃晚饭，不是因为你。”

“我真的没生气。”Sebastian松开怀抱，将刚刚扔到地上的浴袍塞回Chris怀里，“去洗澡。”

Chris只好爬起来，拿着浴袍走进浴室。

浴室里摆放着Sebastian的洗发水和沐浴露。整个浴室里都是Sebastian浴后的香气。带着湿润的水滴流淌进Chris心底。

当他洗完澡披着浴袍走出去的时候，Sebastian刚好把重新热了一遍的晚餐端上桌。

重新热了一遍后的晚餐不如刚做出来的时候好吃。Sebastian在Chris走出浴室后才去洗澡。嘱咐Chris不用等他吃饭。

但当Sebastian擦着湿头发走出来时，Chris还坐在椅子上，晚餐完好地摆在桌子上。Chris在等他。

整个晚餐都很沉默。Sebastian埋头安静地吃东西，连刀叉在盘子上的滑动声都很小。Chris欲言又止，把面前的沙拉酱递给Sebastian。

“我很抱歉。”Chris说，他看着Sebastian，“但是……你到底在回避些什么？”

“没什么。”Sebastian将沙拉酱挤在蔬菜上，轻声说，“我只是觉得很不真实，你明白吗？一觉醒来我信息素变成了烤鸡翅味，而我的邻居却是一个大导演，在我最狼狈的时候却说爱我。而前几天我的朋友还他妈的托我要你的签名照。你能相信吗？”

“我明白。”Chris勾起嘴角，“我每天醒来都有无数的工作和活动要做，而我的助理Scarlett给我制定了操蛋的健康食谱，我的邻居却总是爱做烤鸡翅。然后我因为烤鸡翅认识了他。他的信息素闻起来很好吃。然后我爱他。这有什么不对吗？“

“……”Sebastian沉默了会儿，抬起头将蔬菜沙拉推到Chris面前，“吃饭吧。”

Chris挑挑眉，将沙拉夹到盘子。Sebastian一脸期待的看着他。他顿了顿，用餐叉将沙拉放进嘴里。

嚼了嚼。

Sebastian的眼睛像闪烁的星星。

两分钟后。

Chris把餐叉轻轻放下，与盘子发出清脆的响声。他的手肘搭在桌子上，严肃正经地问：“说吧，你在沙拉酱里放了几瓶胡椒粉？”

Sebastian点点头，认真地说：“原来沙拉里放胡椒粉不好吃。”

“你在干什么，Chris？”Scarlett发现今天的Chris也没有认真工作，她走过去，看到Chris面前摆着装订起来的合同，“这是什么？”

“住房合同。”Chris一条条浏览着，“你觉得我能不能把房子卖掉，强行搬到Sebastian公寓里住？”

“为什么？”Scarlett伸手将住房合同拿过来，随意翻了两眼，“你惹他生气了？”

“你的直觉能不能、哪怕一次不要那么准？”Chris翻了个白眼，点点头，“他总是很抗拒，好像我喜欢他是多么不应该发生的事情一样。”

“别卖你的房子了。你可以做点儿别的。”Scarlett说，“告诉你个可能会让你好过点儿的消息。我从Anthony那儿得知……不Chris别问我为什么是Anthony告诉我的，总之他告诉我，你的小甜心会是个很好的编剧。”

Scarlett说着去Chris的稿件堆里找早上刚放到这里面的资料，边找边抱怨：“Chris你又把这里弄得这么混乱！”她找到后，拿出来，递给Chris，说：“瞧，如果你确定他是在这所大学上学，并且名字拼写没错的话，他可是在学校里给话剧写剧本的。你还记得Sandy吗？就是那个因为演过一个剧情一流的话剧被我们挑中的女孩儿，剧本就是Sebastian Stan写的。”

“我并不知道这些……”Chris翻看着Sebastian作为编剧的那些名字，有很多他都很熟悉，但他并不记得是Sebastian写的，“Seb从没告诉过我这些事情。”

“他挺低调的。”Scarlett靠在桌沿，拿出手机查看邮件提醒，指尖飞快地敲击着手机屏幕，“写完拿了工资就走人。干净利落，需要改动的时候也完成的很快，不仅包售前还包售后。”

那是因为他比较缺钱。Chris知道Sebastian一直在做兼职，作品表上截止到一个月份后就再也没有了，那个月份可能正是Sebastian信息素紊乱后辞去了图书馆的兼职。Sebastian曾跟他略微提过他喜欢在图书馆里写点儿东西。当时Chris还以为他指的是写作业。

“不客气。”Scarlett挑眉，回复完邮件后将手机放回口袋里，“不过最近你们两个适当收敛一点儿，你的新片刚获奖，正在风口浪尖，所有的镜头都盯着你。”

Chris敷衍地点点头，在Scarlett走出办公室时，他蹬了一脚桌子，借力坐着椅子滑出去一段距离，仰着头看天花板，思考着怎么让Sebastian能开心起来。

他导演过几部喜剧电影，反响不错，在每个笑点处承接的都非常完美。可至今他才发现所有的情节应用到现实里都浮夸的可怕。

谁能救救他，他甚至都不知道怎么哄Sebastian开心。

Chris一整天都心不在焉，等到钟表的指针终于完美契合在下班时间上，他立刻拿起车钥匙离开了工作室。

Sebastian给他发了条短信，告诉他学校里有点事情，可能会晚点儿回家，并且建议Chris去定个外卖。

Chris将手机丢在副驾驶座上，他最终把车停在了一家超市门口。他戴着墨镜走进去，推着购物车到达蔬果区。

他从口袋里拿出一张折叠整齐的纸，打开后上面列了他要买的东西。

Chris不太会做饭。他抱着买回的东西艰难地打开了Sebastian公寓的门。感谢Sebastian给了自己钥匙，否则现在他只能面对着自己公寓里空荡荡的厨房发呆了。

今晚做什么呢？Chris将食材摆在桌子上，认真想了想。先从牛排做起吧。

牛排被冻得硬邦邦，他先将牛排解冻。他对煎牛排的了解就止步于解冻过程了。

在等待牛排解冻过程中，他从Sebastian冰箱里拿了几个鸡蛋。油倒进锅里的时候发出噼啪响声，Chris将鸡蛋打碎，随意搅拌了一下倒进锅里。鸡蛋与热油碰撞，就像热情的巴西舞蹈。他拿着锅铲翻动着，加入盐，等鸡蛋差不多熟透了的时候把它们放到盘子里。

蛋黄与蛋清混合成的炒蛋金黄的表面还散发着热气，Chris洒了一点点胡椒粉，手指在炒蛋上方时还能感受到氤氲出的热气的感觉，湿润又温暖。

Sebastian的眼睛里经常会有这种雾气，比如清早给他开门时没睡醒的打哈欠，朦朦胧胧的眼睛就仿佛起了雾。他就像Chris记忆里最美好的那面湖泊，Chris想轻探湖水，看水面温柔的泛起层层波纹，就像湖泊愉悦的微笑。

Chris担心炒蛋会凉下来，他用了个小盖子盖住盘子，借此保存些许热度。然后他打开了从超市带回家的意面。

Sebastian应该快回来了。他刚刚给Chris打了电话。

“你在家吗？”Sebastian问，背景音是下课铃声和匆忙的脚步声。

“在。”Chris走出厨房，唇角勾起来，“一切还好吗？”

“还好。”Sebastian说，“晚饭吃了吗？”

“……”Chris哭笑不得地说，“我都三十一了，Sebby，我会吃晚饭的。”

Sebastian也笑了，他说：“我都忘了你三十一岁啦，我一直以为你十三岁。”

“好的Sebby叔叔，”Chris低声笑，他回头看了一眼，意面在锅里逐渐软化，“快回来吧，我想见你。”

Sebastian以为Chris在他自己公寓里，于是去敲Chris家的门。敲了半天没人应，倒是自家的门打开了，Chris站在门里，拎住Sebastian连帽衫的帽子把他拽过来。

Sebastian刚进门，闻到的是一阵食物的香气。

他有点讶异，瞥了一眼Chris，走到餐厅。桌子上摆着一盘炒蛋，还有两份牛排，两份意面。中间还有一大盘披萨。

他难以置信地看向Chris，对方正无奈地摊手：“时间不够了，而我又不太会做饭……那个披萨是我订的外卖。”

Sebastian把包放下，小心翼翼地坐在饭桌前，他有点手足无措，盯了半天面前的晚餐，犹豫了一下，问：“我是不是应该拍个照片纪念一下？”

Chris笑了，他切下一块牛排，递到Sebastian面前。Sebastian顺着Chris，把餐叉上的小块牛排咬到嘴里。

“这只是一顿晚餐，Seb。”Chris说，“牛排怎么样？”

“还不错……有点老。快全熟了。”Sebastian嚼了嚼，牛排火候不对，肉的口感有点死板，但酱汁不错。

Sebastian还是把晚餐拍了下来，他在手机的相片备注上写「这是Chris给我做的晚餐，牛排有点老，但很好吃，炒蛋也不错。」然后他想了会儿，又补充了一句「这真是我遇到的最酷的爱情。」

这是个完美的晚餐，完美到Sebastian都忘记告诉Chris他的书包里有个实习申请通过的回执，而实习的公司就是Chris所属的那家。

Chris在吃完晚饭后就在Sebastian家不走了，Sebastian无奈地说我真是没见过像你这么缠人的Alpha。

Chris边跟着Sebastian进浴室，边说我只缠着你。

在Sebastian往浴缸里放水试水温时，Chris从后面把他抱住了。就像一只粘人的大金毛，紧紧地搂着他的腰，呼吸的热气凝聚在他的脖颈。

Sebastian滞了一下，他关掉水龙头，将手放在Chris扣着他腰的小臂上。

“我在想一部戏。”Chris说，“一部爱情电影。”

Sebastian用侧脸蹭了蹭Chris，说：“什么内容？”

“相遇、误会、重逢balabala。”Chris吻着Sebastian的耳朵，“俗套极了，但我想让你和我一起想剧情。”

“我应该怎么做？”Sebastian闭着眼睛，闷湿的浴室却让他格外的干燥。

“首先，转过身。”Chris松开抱着Sebastian的手，看着Sebastian转过身，说，“吻我。”

Sebastian凑上去，吻了一下Chris的唇角。他被Chris拉的更近了些，呼吸交错，他听到Chris问：“接下来，主人公应该说什么呢？”

“接下来，应该问……”Sebastian抚上Chris的脸，这个好看的男人连脸部线条都非常的优美，他心跳的飞快，看着Chris映着自己倒影的眼睛，“浴缸或者卧室？”

Omega的身体总是非常敏感，Sebastian手扶着浴缸，膝盖有点发酸，他已经顾不上这些了，强有力的冲撞让他只能失神的喘息，浴缸里只有浅浅一层的水，Sebastian撑着浴缸壁，眼睛里的水雾凝成了雨，落在浴缸里的水面上，小小的波纹。

他第一次感受到这个Alpha强烈占有的信息素，带着攻击性却不会造成伤害，夹带着满满的爱意的Alpha气味让他心醉神迷。他们的契合度仿佛天生就该彼此相遇。Omega分泌出的液体顺着流下。

Chris覆在他身上，轻吻着Sebastian的后颈，腺体被刺激让Sebastian陷入新一轮的高潮中，他的眼泪不受控制的往下落。他感受到Chris的温暖，还有他的安抚，他的吻，以及他说：“Sebby，你前面和后面都湿透了。”

Chris叫他Sebby，他的发音甜腻，听的Sebastian就像扔进热巧克力的棉花糖一样融化，Sebastian的手指抓着浴缸湿滑的外壁，关节都因用力而发白。

“标记我。”Sebastian在身后用力的撞击下破碎着喘息，他带着哭腔说。

Chris的动作停了下来，他有点意外，声音有点哑，他问：“你说什么？”

“我说，”Sebastian膝盖发软，他站不直，只能靠Chris在他腰上的支撑，他转身与Chris接吻，抵着他唇说，“标记我。”

“……你确定吗？”Chris问。他当然想标记Sebastian，但他不确定Sebastian此刻是不是清醒的。他害怕Sebastian会后悔。

Sebastian不说话，他只是闷声点头，后穴的刺激让他膝盖发颤，他说：“快点儿，就现在。”

“你不在发情期。”Chris捞着Sebastian的腰，唇磨蹭着Sebastian的腺体，那里的烤鸡翅的Omega信息素味道浓郁极了，Chris极想咬下去，让他们信息素真正相融。

“……我知道。”Sebastian感受着Chris在身后的戳刺，他的腺体被舌尖敏感的扫过，“求你……我不会很难受的。”

Chris轻叹了一声，他担心Sebastian会后悔，于是他选择轻度联接，通过腺体标记。当他将自己的信息素通过腺体传送到Sebastian那里时，Sebastian颤抖着，他闭着眼睛，睫毛泛湿，唇被舌尖舔的红润。

他能感受到两人信息素在交织，产生共鸣，奇妙的感觉和快感让他射了出来。他几乎要倒在地上了，Chris与他一起达到了高潮，他半搂着Sebastian，对方在他怀里颤抖着。

这很奇怪。他们都感受到信息素彼此试探着连接，但总是无法融合到一起。

直到一切平静下来，Sebastian在他怀里恢复了平稳的呼吸。

“……我能感受到他们在交织，但总是无法相融。”Chris说，“不知道为什么。”

“所以？”Sebastian睁开眼睛，眼角有点发红，Chris给他放好了水，将他放进浴缸，酸劳的身体被温暖的水流包围。

“所以……”Chris叹了口气，“标记失败了。”

Sebastian有点焦急，他匆忙地问：“为什么会这样？”

“我不知道，Sebby，我不知道。”Chris跟着他进了浴缸，窄小的浴缸被他们两个挤的满满当当，“我没有标记过别人。我不知道哪里出错了……我们等会儿可以查一查。”

Chris腿上放着笔记本电脑，Sebastian裹着被子在他旁边看，Chris打开搜索引擎，输入「Alpha标记失败」后，在打开的网页里选了一条点进去。

“上帝……”Chris看完后，揽着身旁昏昏欲睡的Sebastian说，“这可能是我的问题。”

“为什么？”Sebastian睁开眼睛，视野里的字体都是模糊的，他迷迷糊糊地问。

“这上面说……有一部分Alpha是没有标记能力的。瞧，还有推荐的医院。”Chris难过地把电脑合上放到床头柜上，搂着Sebastian，可怜兮兮地说，“天啊，我要去看病了。”

“我能不能写个料送给媒体？名字都想好了。”Sebastian将胳膊搭在Chris的腰上，脑袋蹭着Chris的胸膛，说，“知名导演Chris Evans首次标记失败，痛苦不已选择去医院就诊。”

“只是闭嘴吧。”Chris装作悲痛的样子搂紧Sebastian，“让我们睡觉，好吗？”

当早上Sebastian整理书包时，他才想起来那个回执的事情。他在餐桌上跟Chris说了这个好消息。Chris惊喜地面包都掉到了桌子上，他顾不上这个，越过桌子拥抱了Sebastian。

“嘿，放松，冷静下来。”Sebastian哭笑不得地挣脱了怀抱。

“你太棒了！我是说，你简直是奇迹！”Chris对Sebastian的溢美之词已经可以组成词典，他说，“你以后会当一个编剧吗？”

“或许吧……我想。”Sebastian犹豫了一下，说，“我写过一些剧本，感觉可以尝试一下这个行业。”

“你一定会成为非常优秀的编剧。”Chris眨眨眼，“有机会我们还可以合作一下。”

“快放过我。”Sebastian笑着打断他，“我只想平稳地度过实习期。”然后拿到合格证明，然后拼命努力，然后追赶上你，让你不用转身等我，不用那么累的爱我。

等Sebastian走后，Chris打了个电话给Scarlett。

“谢谢你。”当Scarlett接起时，Chris说。

“谢我什么？”Scarlett茫然地问，“你的小甜心不生气了？”

“他拿到了公司的实习神情通过的回执。”Chris有点得意地说，“他可能会在公司里工作了，当一名编剧。”

“你就为这个事情感谢我？还是你以为是我让他进来的？拜托Chris，我只是个助理，你的权力比我大多了。这事情与我没任何关系，全凭借着你的小甜心的努力。”Scarlett说。

“我知道不是你，我都没有收到任何消息。”Chris想了想，突然觉得这个电话有点蠢，“我也不知道为什么，就只是想感谢你。你当做没接到过这个电话吧。”

“那可不行，Chris。”Scarlett翻了个白眼，她在Chris挂断电话前喊住了他，“等等，Chris。今早公关那边压下来几张照片，Sebastian的。虽然现在你们两个的照片没有被拍到，但如果你们想公开就尽早做打算，不公开的话就注意一点。”

“暂时不公开吧。”Chris说，“在Sebastian生活稳定下来之前，还是不要给他招惹麻烦了。”

“他现在还只是实习阶段。”Scarlett提醒。

“我知道。”Chris不以为意地说，“我可以等。”

“听你这句话太感人了Chris。”Scarlett装作感动不已的样子，“我一度以为你结不了婚了。你可是最受觊觎的Alpha前三啊。”

Chris选择直接挂断了电话。

Sebastian去学校办理了手续后，去公司注册实习，顺便还去了趟医院。

依旧是那个Beta医生，他给Sebastian进行了全身检查。

“怎么样？”Sebastian问。

“最近是不是被标记过？”医生问。

“……是的。”Sebastian坐在椅子上，等待检查报告，听到医生问，他点头，“没成功。”

“你的信息素是紊乱的，你的Alpha找不到融合信息素的位置。”医生说，“不过别担心，等恢复正常就可以标记了。现在调节的不错，已经趋于正常了。”

“可我的信息素味道……”Sebastian心想他等会儿得跟Chris道个歉，他一直以为是Chris那边出了问题。

“最近烤鸡翅味……”说到这里时医生没忍住勾了下嘴角，“变淡了吗？”

“没有。”Sebastian当机立断回答了之后，顿了下，又补充，“好像有点儿？我没注意。”

“按正常来说应该开始变淡了。”医生点点头，在纸上写了些东西，“确实在恢复，但不知道恢复多久。下次别吃过期抑制剂了好吗？”

“……谢谢医生。”Sebastian道谢，他不明白为什么医生嘱咐的语气就像劝导一个想自杀但是吃错药的人。

Sebastian去了公司实习，他开始跟随一位比较有名气的编剧学习职业技巧，虽然这中途遭到了Chris的抱怨——我也是编剧你为什么不找我？

“要不你做课下补习？”Sebastian想了想，“收学费吗？”

“明天和我去趟超市，拿这个抵学费怎么样？”Chris躺在Sebastian腿上，看着电视里的新闻转播。

Sebastian笑着答应，他的手摸了摸Chris的头发。电视上刚好播到Chris上台领奖的片段，台上一丝不苟英气十足的Chris，现在只是穿着闲适的居家服，枕着Sebastian的腿，没抹发胶的头发蓬松柔软的男人。

“三天后我要得去一个宣传活动，一周后有新电影要拍了。”Chris说，“取景地在欧洲，我们要隔一个海洋啦。”

Sebastian没说话，他看着Chris，电视里的他还说着获奖感言，官方又得体，台下空前的轰动，掌声不断。他无论是幕后还是台前，都像一颗闪闪发亮的星星。

Chris闭着眼睛睡着了，他这几天熬夜在做电影开拍前最后的方案修订，总是像抹了银色眼影的眼眶下隐约看出淡淡的黑眼圈，他很累，Sebastian却帮不了什么忙。Chris的睫毛打下了一片阴影，平稳的呼吸。

你是一颗星星，但在我面前可以不发光。

Sebastian将电视调成静音，手和Chris的紧紧交握在一起。

就算再怎么防，他俩最终还是被拍到了。

照片不是很清晰，但还是能隐约看出Chris的样子，身旁的Sebastian只露出了个侧脸。他们笑着，很愉快的样子。

那时候他们在逛超市，Sebastian被儿童区的一个小丑面具吸引了，他在脸上比划着，Chris被他逗得大笑。Chris跟他讲小时候他半夜戴着面具吓了他的弟弟Scott一跳，以致于很长一段时间Scott都不敢半夜上厕所。

“你真是个差劲的哥哥。”Sebastian把面具放回去，被Chris描述时手舞足蹈地样子逗得一起笑起来。

在照片上真美好，如果清晰度高点儿就更好了。他们都笑的那么开心，眼睛里仿佛也只有彼此。

这张照片公关没来得及压下来，瞬间引爆了众多媒体。Chris正是一个公众聚焦点，再加上他又是处于感情空窗期的Alpha里的佼佼者，以前传的几次虚虚实实的绯闻他都矢口否认。

“恭喜你的小甜心，”Scarlett把一叠报纸扔到Chris面前，“他火了。”

所有娱乐新闻都聚焦在“Chris Evans新绯闻对象”的身上，Sebastian的实习工作被迫暂时中止。

“你会承认吗？”Sebastian在Chris接了公关打来的电话后，问。

“你想吗？”Chris将手机扔一边，穿上西装准备去参加那个宣传活动，他系领带的手指顿了顿，“我担心这会影响到你。”

“先别公开了。”Sebastian想了想，他走过去帮Chris把领带系好，凑过去吻了一下，“不然你在接受采访的时候会被记者提问到爆炸的。”

Chris在临出门时，转身抱了一下Sebastian。

柔滑的西装还带着清淡的香水味道，Sebastian拍拍他的背，轻声说：“我都知道，你别担心。”我爱你。

Chris毫不意外地在活动现场被记者问到关于那个绯闻的事情。

“只是一个朋友。”Chris说，“一起出去逛超市而已，没别的。”

与此同时公关也表明这个绯闻完全是空穴来风。

媒体们知道Chris是在刻意回避这个问题。而且这个绯闻也绝对不像公关所说。他们有多年的从业经验，完全可以判定这绝对是Chris的恋人。

但Chris否认了，他没有公开自己的恋情。

“不用探究了。”他们达成共识，“Chris之前的几段绯闻，没有一个是得到承认的，而恰好每一个都时间不长。说不定他就只是玩一玩。他可是那么优秀的Alpha。说不定没等到把料全放出来，Chris就和他分手了。”

“Chris否认恋情”的消息再次占据各大娱乐新闻的头条。

此时Chris正在欧洲拍摄新电影，非商业片，布景不大，讲了一个细水长流的爱情故事。影评人对这个故事不是很看好，在众多卖弄文艺的小制作电影里面，这种情节俗套到都快要落伍。

“别听他们胡言乱语。”Sebastian给隔着一个大西洋的Chris打电话，“我看了那个故事，非常棒。”

“你猜我在哪儿？”Chris笑着问，他掐灭了手中燃着的烟头，唯一的火光消失了。

Sebastian仔细听了听，背景里有海浪的声音，他迟疑了一下，猜测：“在海边？”

“我在罗马尼亚。”Chris说，“这里的黑海非常好看。我有时候走过街道，会想你当初是否也走过这里。”

Sebastian没说话，静静地听Chris跟他讲电影拍摄时发生的一些小事，从今天早上他又要早起，到晚上的饭菜真的很难吃，最后他讲了个同事说过的笑话，他们两个一起笑起来。

Chris就是有这种能力，即使这个笑话老套到没有任何笑点，Sebastian也总是能被Chris的笑声感染着勾起嘴角。

“我转正了。”Sebastian忽然说，“我拿到了公司的聘用合同，已经准备正式入职了，作为一名编剧。”

“我知道你能做到。”Chris说，他看着黑海，海面上的风温情的滞留在他身边。

Sebastian入职后，写了几部小剧本，收效还不错，其中有一部让他斩获了新人奖。他是一匹不折不扣的黑马，瞬间引起了众多关注，知名度有所提高，因此渐渐有一些知名导演愿意找他合作。

在他做编剧的一部电影分别揽获最佳影片和最佳原创剧本后，Sebastian需要上台领奖。镜头停在他面前。他穿着剪裁合体的西装，起身后没有径直走上台，而是与身边的人拥抱。

而他拥抱的人正是Chris Evans。

那些一开始认为Chris会坐在Sebastian身边只是巧合的媒体一瞬间都爆炸了。在颁奖结束后，Sebastian去了后台，Chris则被记者们堵在了前面。

“对，Sebastian Stan是我恋人。”记者都想好Chris否认后该怎么追问下一句了，没想到Chris直截了当地承认了。

记者们鸦雀无声，他们面面相觑后，接着是一阵急切地追问。

Chris在Scarlett和公关引导下往休息室走，面对众多提问，他只能匆忙地说：“我们在一起五年了。”

“累吗？”Sebastian在休息室等着他，看着Chris进门，松了口气，问。

“早该这样了。”Chris吻了下Sebastian上扬的唇角，身上的西装被刚刚推搡地有点发皱。

“我算不算你传过的最心烦的绯闻？”Sebastian笑着问，他松了松紧箍着脖颈的领带。

休息室里没什么人，Chris摇摇头说：“你是我唯一公开的恋情。”

Sebastian后来和Chris终于合作了一部影片，他做编剧，Chris做导演。他俩目前是最受看好的AO情侣，因此这个电影还没上映就被炒了很高的热度，上映后好评率和上座率都很高。虽然还是有些无可避免的缺陷，但这个结果已经是很让人满意的了。

Sebastian专注于Instagram，而Chris只拥有一个Twitter账号。后来Sebastian也申请了一个Twitter，关注列表里只有Chris一个人，而且一条动态都没发表过，主页空荡荡的。

他们一起出席了一场电影宣传会，被连续追问好几个关于他们什么时候结婚的问题后，主持人不得不提醒台下的记者们要“关注电影本身”，并且调侃他们“你们的婚姻生活已经成为人们心中重要的部分了”。

“我们很荣幸。”Chris接过话，装作严肃正经地道谢的样子。

Sebastian的信息素紊乱还是没怎么痊愈，都好几年过去了，每到发情期都还是会有烤鸡翅味，虽然已经慢慢转淡，但依旧没有彻底消失。

中途Sebastian让Chris又尝试了几次标记，都没有用。

说实话他真的彻底习惯了这个味道了。Chris说他根本就没有讨厌过这个味道。

“虽然你很多时候闻起来很好吃，”Chris真诚地说，“但我舍不得。”

后面几场电影宣传都是Chris和主演们出席，Sebastian因为发情期提前回到了家里。他们还是住在那个小公寓里，除非家人来探访才会暂时住到另一个面积较大的住宅。

“你向Sebastian求婚了吗？”一个记者问。

Chris笑了，他想起之前装模作样地对Sebastian朗诵情诗求婚的情景，Sebastian收下了戒指，但没有戴上。

“等你标记了我再说吧。”Sebastian说。

Chris也只好顺从Sebastian的固执。

“是的。”Chris诚实地答道，“但答不答应，还是要看Sebastian。”

于是在这段访谈透露出去后，Twitter上疯狂刷起了一个新的tag：#今天的SebastianStan接受ChrisEvans的求婚了吗

Chris看了之后大笑，并且跟Sebastian分享了这个热度不断蹿升每天坚持不懈、根本没有下热门的打算的tag。

又一次发情期，Sebastian难受地在床上窝着，Chris洗完澡还没走进卧室，就被里面浓郁的发情的信息素扑了个满怀。

他打开门，Sebastian红着眼眶看他，被子底下的身体瑟瑟发抖。

这几年的相处Sebastian已经不抗拒发情期时Chris的靠近了。

“给我。”Sebastian握住Chris伸过来的手，将自己贴近Chris浴后带着沐浴露清香和好闻的Alpha信息素的身体。

Chris安抚他，与他接吻，手臂紧紧搂抱着他。然后进入、填满。Sebastian发出满足的喘息声。他手抓着床单，接受着Chris一次又一次的冲撞。

“你闻到自己了吗？”Chris轻咬他的耳垂，问。

“……什么？”Sebastian难以思考Chris的问题，Chris在他耳边说话的声音也像带着火焰，他半张着唇，舌尖一次又一次舔过唇。

“没有烤鸡翅味了。”Chris吻着他的后颈，“一点也没有了。”

“那就……”Sebastian抓紧枕头，“标记我。”

这次很顺利，Chris做了永久标记，体内成结。Sebastian抓着床单的手仿佛用尽了所有的力气，Chris的手掌覆上，与他十指相扣。Chris第一次闻到完整的、彻底的Sebastian的信息素的味道。

他不知道怎么形容，这是一个像热牛奶和清晨的阳光一样让他感到安全与温情的味道。

信息素相融，结合，连接建立。

“成功了。”Chris拥抱着Sebastian，“我爱你。”

“早该这样了。”Sebastian窝进Chris怀里，刚刚解决完一次热潮的他浑身失力，Chris用纸巾擦掉他脸上的汗水和泪水，然后抱着他去洗澡。

等Chris再次把Sebastian放到床上时，Sebastian已经睡熟了。他任由Chris搂抱着，还不自觉地往Chris那儿蹭了蹭。

我有个奇怪的邻居。Chris想。我们奇怪的相识，奇怪的相爱。现在终于正常的彼此拥有了。

他吻了一下Sebastian的额头，Omega清甜的气味让他很快陷入安心的睡眠。

Sebastian很早就醒了，他睁开眼睛，茫然地对焦视线，看到身旁还在沉睡的Chris。

现在天才刚亮，阳光懒懒散散地透过窗帘，整个房间都仿佛浸满了朦朦胧胧的光尘。

Sebastian感受到连接中传来的Chris安稳的抚慰，这让他无比平静。他还是难以相信真的标记成功了，他悄悄翻了个身，从抽屉里拿出了一个丝绒盒子。里面是已经放置了一段时间的戒指。

本来有一对，但现在只有一个。Sebastian疑惑地寻找着属于Chris的那个戒指，转眼却发现Chris的无名指上已经戴上了。

或许是昨晚，在自己睡着的时候。

Sebastian将戒指戴到无名指上，大小刚好，冰凉的戒指内壁被他的体温覆盖，Sebastian摸过手机，打开Instagram。

他收到了一大堆留言，都是让他去Twitter上看看。

Twitter又怎么了？

Sebastian打开Twitter，首页刷新后出现最新内容，Sebastian找到了缘由。

Chris在昨晚发了一条Twitter，内容很简单——

「#今天的SebastianStan接受ChrisEvans的求婚了吗 @Sebastian Stan」

分明才过去不到七个小时，转发和点赞已经几万了。

Sebastian看着下面评论焦急等待自己回复和表达祝福的粉丝，他勾起嘴角，点下了「转发」，轻快地点击屏幕上的键盘。然后将手机放回床头，再次躺回Chris怀里。

Chris醒了，他睁开眼睛，蔚蓝的海面只有Sebastian的影子。

“早安。”Chris勾起嘴角，说。

Sebastian看着Chris，伸手摸了摸Chris的脸，凑上去在唇上亲了一口，笑着说：“早安。”

而那些苦苦等待Sebastian回应的粉丝们，发现他们的等待没有被辜负。

Sebastian转了Chris那条Twitter，并且在转发中留了话。虽然只有短短的三个字母，但也够表达一切得了。

「@Chris Evans：#今天的SebastianStan接受ChrisEvans的求婚了吗 @Sebastian Stan」

「@Sebastian Stan：Yep. :)」

-FIN


End file.
